The Story of Sealand's Diary of Death
by cherryblossom50
Summary: Sealand is now a country, but things start to go really wrong in the world almost a month later. Lives are lost. Friendships are broken. Diseases are spreading. And the nations one by one start to lose their minds. Find out as Sealand writes his thoughts about his experience as a country in a...diary? Rating might change. Based off Sealand's Diary of Death. So kind of a sequel.
1. Chapter 1

"PLEASE!"

"How many times do we have to go through with this, No, Sealand you can't be a country."

"I am a country, I just want everyone to recognize me as one"

Sealand and England had this argument many times before.

No matter how many times England thought Sealand would give up, he would be back the next week starting the argument over again.

He had almost enough with his younger brother to the point of giving him what he wanted. But England's not someone to give in so easily.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLE-!"

"ALRIGHT FINE!"

So much for not giving in.

"Wait. Really?" Sealand said in disbelief.

"Yes if it will get you to stop bothering me all the time" England replied

"So I'll be recognized as an official country?"

"Yes" England said defeated.

"And I get to come to world meetings?"

"Yes"

"And I can start a war if I wanted?"

"Well, yes but I recommend you don't do that, unless you have a good enough reason"

England hoped Sealand would go start a war with every country near and far from him over something stupid. Plus, Sealand doesn't even have an army or navy. Or any defenses. Besides all those weapons. Plus if he did start war England himself would probably have to get involved and he had enough to deal with without Sealand's help.

"Actually, just don't start wars at all."

"Alright" Sealand said disappointed.

Sealand ran towards the front door to leave.

"I'm leaving now, I have to go inform everyone and write this in my diary!"

And after that statement he open the door and jumped outside and slammed the door shut, ran down the street shouting that he was going to be recognized by the world.

Face palming England said, "What have I just done"

Then he released something.

"Wait! Sealand has a diary!"

**December 13: **_ Today was the day. Jerk-Face England finally let me be recognized as a country. I now get to go to meetings and do important things like them. I already have some allies willing to work with me and help me out. But I might have some enemies too. I am so happy! I guess England isn't that bad after all. He's still a jerk though._

**Author's**** Note: Oops! Looks like I forgot about doing this like I said I would. But better late than never I guess. Anyway if you have read the original Sealand's Diary of Death, you really don't need to in order to read this. I'm just rewriting to be more of a story than just random diary notes.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll have the next chapter up soon, hopefully.  
**

**Also leave a review and let me know what you think. It helps.**

**Until next time my beautiful readers. **** \- Cherryblossom50 **


	2. Chapter 2

**January 5:** _It has almost been a month since England let me become a country. All the Micro nations are jealous of me. England has been bothering me for the past month, 'do this but don't do this' he keeps telling me. I'm fine on my own. I don't need him to tell me what do to. I mean what's the worst that could happen as result of me being a country.  
_

"Germany, can you believe England let Sealand be a country? How wonderful for him"

Italy came barging in to Germany's house yet again. Germany didn't exactly mind Italy coming over all the time, he just wished that the Italian would at least ring the door or knock and not come in unexpected.

"I understand his reasoning for it, but we don't really have much of a say in what England or anyone else wants to do" Germany replied to the earlier question.

"Hey, Germany, do you think the other micro nations will want to become countries too? What if they do? What if they get together to form a plan to attack us? What if they attack us? What if we can't defend ourselves? What if Russia helps them? I don't want to become one with him! I'm scared of him! Germany, I'm scared!"

"Italy, please calm down" Germany was getting tired of Italy crying about unrealistic things. He was just tired, period. Germany didn't need all this extra stress on him. He had a lot of work to do and he couldn't get it done with Italy screaming and crying over something every five minutes.

"Italy, I'm very busy. Could you please go and come back later?" Germany needed to get his work done.

"Oh, okay" Italy said as he turned to go. But before he could leave he accidentally knocked over a vase and broke it. Italy immediately started crying.

"Germany, don't be mad I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

Germany had enough. He got out his gun and a shot was heard though out the house and a body dropped to the cold hard ground.

**Here's chapter 2. I'll try to update daily. And I'm so sorry about this but yes characters are going to be dying in this. But I promise everything will work out in the end. There will be a happy ending.  
****Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**January 6:** _Okay so yesterday I said 'what's the worst that could happen' even though when someone says that something bad happens. So yesterday night I was informed that North Italy was shot some point in the afternoon. Everyone is kind of upset over it. Germany is being questioned since it happened at his house. He claims to not know anything about the shooting, but England says he's probably lying. Italy is currently in a coma. We will be holding a meeting in a few and discussing the investigation of the shooting. Some countries say they don't believe Germany would do something like this to Italy because of how good of allies they are. Some other countries say it would make sense if Germany did shoot Italy because of how annoying they say he is. But, they say they wouldn't have shot him. Others say that Germany is losing his mind and is going to kill us all, me included. South Italy says he has no doubt that Germany was behind shooting his brother and claims that he knew Germany would snap at some point._

_Also, a new virus has begun to spread throughout the some of the nations. They claim it's nothing bad at this point and that scientists and doctors are researching it. _

_Wow! I wrote a lot. I'm tired. I'm going to bed. I'll check in on how the Nordics are doing tomorrow afternoon. I haven't talked to them for 2 weeks. Hope everything's okay. _

**Just a diary entry here. That virus will come more in to play later in the story. Again there will be happy ending and everything will make sense when I'm done with this story, I hope. **

**So here's something I thought might be funny, maybe, if you don't like it just tell me.**

**Character Status:  
****Sealand - tired, worried about Nordics  
****England - stressed about world problems, regrets giving Sealand what he wants  
\- comatose, (inner thoughts- why doitsu why)  
Germany - denies shooting best friend  
\- ready to kill a certain German**

**So that's it for this chapter. **

**Until next time.**


End file.
